


Little demon

by Aloe_kun



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Cell Phones, Coffee, Demons, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Etc etc etc you get the idea, Ficlet Collection, Friendship, Gen, I would die for tiny Karura tbh, I would like to thank you all for putting up with my bullshit, Scolding, Shima's a cunt, Ships if you squint, Short & Sweet, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloe_kun/pseuds/Aloe_kun
Summary: A handful of short snippets set after the Beyond the Snow arc, featuring the tiny version of Karura that accompanied Bon during the arc.(Does this count as an AU? Probably)You can thank the Blue Exorcist Discord for this one, they gave me way too many ideas.





	1. Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to the Discord~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miwa's first proper encounter with tiny Karura.

The moment Konekomaru stepped into the dorm room, closing the door gently behind himself because it was getting late, he heard a weird noise. High pitched and kinda cute, but still weird considering he didn't know what it was. He approached Ryuuji (who was sitting at the desk seemingly unperturbed) somewhat cautiously, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Hey Bon?" He asked. "What's that noise?"

The other looked up from his homework and stretched out a bit, twirling his pencil between his fingers as he talked.

"Oh, that's just Karura." He said casually. "Be careful you don't stand on him, ok?"

"Wh..." Koneko blinked quickly a couple of times, processing what he said for a second. "You meant he didn't stay in Kyoto?"

"Nope, he's stuck with me. Like I said, be careful. He's still really small."

As Bon turned back to his homework, pencil returning to it's quiet scratching against the paper, Koneko slowly looked down to the slight glow on the floor, and had to stifle a positively adoring gasp.

The tiny, miniature Karura that had been with with Bon in Kyoto was currently pitter pattering across the floor on tiny flame wreathed feet, peeping quietly as it explored what must seem like a vast space. Konekomaru put his bag down carefully on the floor, not wanting to startle the demon, then promptly knelt down on the floor to watch him go about.

 

* * *

 

Bon yawned, stretching as he dumped his homework booklet to the side for the night. He checked the floor behind himself before he rolled his chair backwards, standing up straight and cracking his back as he looked down at his classmate.

"...Koneko, do you realise you've been watching Karura for a whole hour? That's kinda sad."

"But he's just so cute!"


	2. Nesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karura, as it turns out, nests like other birds.

"Well, I guess you're staying here now. With the monastery turning out to be too busy and everything..."

Bon dumped his bag down next to his bed, lifting the tiny demon carefully off the top of his head and put him down on his pillow. As the trip to the monastery had revealed, everything was so busy after the incident with the Impure King they wouldn't have the time or people to take care of the demon for the moment. In a few months maybe, but it was uncertain. Karura looked up at him with a soft chirp, head tilted to the side.

"I gotta do homework so..." He faltered. He wished he could ask Light how to take care of a demon, but it was too late at night for that. "Uh... Just take a look around the room, I guess."

 

* * *

 

The door swung open, then shut, Miwa entering the dorm late at night. Suguro looked up from his papers for a moment to smile at his classmate, the gesture returned tiredly with a little wave.

"Heya, Bon." He greeted. "Any luck with Karura?"

"Nope, he's with us for now. Though I'm guessing you don't mind, seeing as you fawn over him all the time."

That earned a laugh as Konekomaru put down his bag and kicked off his shoes, beginning to undo the buttons on his shirt.

"You got me there..." He finished undoing his shirt but held it closed. "I'm tired, so I'm just gonna go to bed now. Don't look while I'm changing, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah." Suguro waved over his shoulder and fixed his eyes on the page. "All eyes off deck, got it."

Miwa mumbled something about that not being how the saying went as he let his shirt fall to the floor and replaced it with his pyjama top, then shimmying out of his trousers and replacing them in the same way. He put the clothes he'd been wearing in the hamper by the desk and nudged his bag under the bed with his foot, so neither of them would trip on it. Just as he went to get into bed, he paused, perching on the edge of the bed.

"Hey Bon, do you know where my pillows are?"

"What? I haven't moved..." He suddenly realised what had happened, and turned to his own bed slowly. "Ah."

Konekomaru looked over too, before gasping softly at the sight of the little nest Karura had built with both his and Bon's pillows on the bed.

"That's adorable!" He laughed, keeping his voice quiet as he flopped onto his back, not wanting to wake the demon.

"Yeah, I guess." Bon turned back to the desk. "Annoying, though."

"You know what, he can keep them tonight. I just don't want to wake him up!"


	3. Dusty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a fire demon, Karura doesn't like water, and so takes a different approach to cleaning.

Gravel crunched under Bon's feet as he walked, the path dry and dusty in front of him. It was hot, but at least the trees blocked most of the harsher rays of sun. It probably didn't help that Karura was happily perched on his shoulder- it always felt warmer with the demon around, even weaker as he was. Not that he minded the good weather or the heat, really, but he wished he'd brought sunglasses...

"Hey, Bon? I have sunglasses in my bag you know, if you need them."

Bon started slightly, stopping as he heard Koneko dump his bag down on the ground as he rummaged through it. He'd nearly forgotten he was there. He must have been thinking out loud. He took the pair his classmate offered him with a nod, slipping them on as the other hoisted his bag back onto his shoulders.

"Thanks, Koneko. I appreciate it." He rubbed his temples for a second, eyes squeezed shut. "Sun's starting to give me a headache..."

"Don't mention it!"

They kept walking like that for a while, Bon stopping occasionally when his longer stride put him far ahead of the other to give him a moment to catch up. They both knew the path well, and could walk it without thinking. Ryuuji was startled out of his own little world again, but this time by Karura, who had chirped and hopped down from his shoulder to land in a little dusty patch next to the path. He raised an eyebrow and took a step back, watching the demon.

"Hm?" Koneko caught up again from the few metres he lagged behind, also looking at Karura. "What's he up to?"

"Dunno."

They both watched for a moment, until the demon chirruped happily, fluffing up his feathers and kicking up a small cloud of dust, working it into his feathers before shaking it out again.

"Oh, he's taking a dust bath!" Koneko exclaimed, crouching down to watch more closely, clearly enthralled in how cute the little demon looked all fluffed up. "Look bon, he's adorable!"

Ryuuji did have to admit, it was pretty cute.


	4. Pocket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karura discovers the comfy world of hoodie pockets.

Bon had, though it was rare, wore a hoodie that day. It wasn't that he had anything against hoodies, he just didn't think they were his style. He was more of a shirt and jacket kinda guy. Even though he was just studying all day, no school to attend at the weekend and Lighting telling him to take a day off, it still got cold in the dorm even though the window was shut and the door had only been opened a couple of times. The winter chill managed to creep in despite the heating being on high and the aforementioned hoodie being made of fairly thick fabric, so he decided on a quick break to grab a hot drink, stretch his legs a little.

He tapped his foot on the ground as he waited on the kettle to boil, coffee grounds and sugar already dumped into the mug on the counter in the correct measurements; two spoons coffee, one sugar, one creamer since they had run out of milk and Konekomaru hadn't got back from his shopping trip yet. He picked up his phone from where it was charging nearby, and sent a quick text to remind his classmate to pick up milk. He waited a second, then turned his phone off once he got a quick "Okay!" in response. When he turned back, the kettle still hadn't boiled.

"Ugh, c'mon..." He grumbled, shoving his hands into his pocket impatiently, but quickly withdrawing them at the soft feel of heat and feathers. "Eh- When did you get in there?"

The demon was clearly not best pleased at being woken up, what Bon could only describe as disgruntled sleepy chicken noises emanating quietly from his pocket as he resettled himself.

He then realised he hadn't turned the kettle on.

He sighed heavily, put his head in his hands for a moment, then turned it on. Then, he put his hands carefully back into his pocket, smiling slightly at the quiet peeping in response.

The little demon would make a great hand warmer while he waited on the kettle to boil.


	5. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karura finds himself in a bit of a predicament.

"How did you even get under there?"

Shima had to stifle his laughter as he crouched down to where Karura had wedged himself under the desk, and was currently doing his best to get out. From the distressed flapping and peeping, it was obvious Karura wasn't the least bit happy with the situation. Not at all.

But Shima? This was the funniest thing he'd seen in _weeks_.

It didn't help that he kept imagining the full size Karura under there -He would _kill_ to see that-, but even just the tiny incarnation was hilarious. To think such a high level demon, such a powerful being, came to a stop stuck under a desk. It was funny enough to bring a tear to his eye. Oh, he just had to record this.

He plucked his phone from his pocket, snickering as he pulled up his camera and hit record. He'd totally show this to Toudou, he was sure to get a kick out of it. Karura wasn't happy with the lack of help of course, the distressed little noises and flapping continuing, the demon upset enough to flare up slightly and singe the wood trapping him. Small as he was, he wasn't nearly strong enough to burn it badly, so he continued to record without any worry.

"Shima, what are you doing? " Miwa peeked around the door, then positively bristled with annoyance. "Wha- Why aren't you helping him?!"

He quickly came through, hitting Shima on the shoulder with the sleeve of his sweater before shooing him out of the way so he could kneel down and gently ease the phoenix out from under the desk, apologising on Shima's behalf because he knew he wouldn't do it himself. With the demon 'saved' and safely held in Miwa's arms, chirruping happily at being rescued, he stopped recording and shoved his phone back in his pocket.

"There there," Miwa cooed to the demon, who was now happily sat in his lap as he sat cross legged on the bed. "I've got you now."

Shima heard him say something nasty about him not being nice, but just rolled his eyes. His classmate was just too sweet for his own good.


End file.
